How Do I Love What Is Socially Wrong?
by sasuke's-emo-lover
Summary: Itachi just can't get over his love for his brother,and Sasuke can't get enough of Naruto.Naruto begins to get suspicious and decides to tell Sasuke about it. Itachi might just end up dead because of the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. We just like making other guys think they own him. (You can't spell Sasuke without uke) XD

How Do I Love What Is Socially Wrong?

Chapter 1:

Incestuous Thoughts and the Pulling On and Off of Shorts

He lay there on his black onyx bed so vulnerable, so innocent. I couldn't help but have incestuous thoughts. Silently I tip toed over to the side of his bed, now I can see his chest rise and fall with each slow, unsuspecting breath. My dear Sasuke, I have taken much from you, and yet you still trust me enough to be able to sleep at night, for that I love you like no brother should.

Oh, how I long to feel the warmth of your breath against me, and not that retched Naruto, yet I love you too much to bear to see you suffer again like I made you before.

Maybe today I'll have the courage, maybe today I'll get to feel those soft pink lips against me, or maybe you'll runaway this time and never return like I've always feared you would.

I reached over and shook you lightly, I see your body turn on it side, refusing to get up. I smile at the challenge.

Lightly I scoop my arms under your head and legs and lift you up off the bed, drop my arms and let gravity do the rest.

"Ow, Itatchi!! Get out of my room!! You stupid piece of shit! I should castrate you!" I frown as he throws a pillow at me.

"Naruto's here." I announced the bitter truth. Sasuke jolts up,

"Okay then get out of my room! I have to change!!" but I don't want to leave. Why did my brother have to grow up to such a sex god?!

I frown even more and slam the door behind me as my little brother is pulling off his shorts.

I walk down the stairs and glare at the smiling blonde sitting on _my_ couch.

"Sasuke's changing." I state firmly and walk into the kitchen in search of something to force down Sasuke's throat, then when the plate is clean have him praise me for my great skills in stirring things in a pan. I crack open two eggs and a put a piece of toast in the toaster. As I'm flipping the eggs, Sasuke walks in smelling the air.

"Hey, Itatchi, I told you last night that I was taking Naruto out for breakfast today didn't I?" Sasuke asks. Shit! I forgot...again.

"Yeah, this is for me." Sasuke's face twists. I know what he's thinking.

"But you hate breakfast." Crap! Why is he sexy and observant, why can't he be more like Naruto and not catch on to anything?!

"I didn't eat dinner yesterday." Dinner is about the only meal I ever eat, and this wasn't a lie. I really did forget to eat yesterday.

"Whatever, we're leaving." Sasuke walks toward the door with Naruto on his tail. I hear Naruto whisper to Sasuke,

"Why does he hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you he's just indifferent about different things." Sasuke says coolly. This is another reason I want to make his lips mine. He understands, because he knows why and what it felt like to kill someone.

Hell, he helped me kill off mom and dad for bit, and then I had to finish them off. That was a part of me I didn't want him to see. Then I lost control, and started to go after everyone else, but even then I couldn't harm my precious Sasuke.

_**SASUKE'S POV:**_

Geez what is Itachi's problem? Why does he have to wake me up like that?

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asks me.

"Um, yeah sorry just a little tired." I try to hide my annoyed-ness and slip my hand into Naruto's and he smiles up at me. "So where are we going?" I change the subject. He opens his mouth to speak. "We're not getting ramen." He closes his mouth again.

"Fine. How about you and me go to Starbucks get some coffee and muffins and go to the tree house?" I know why he wants to go to a place that only Naruto and I know about. We made it together a long time ago, when we were in 6th grade I think. Wow, I didn't realize it has already been 6 years since we made it. I'm surprised its still standing, or hanging shall I say.

"Hi, what can I get for you today Sasuke?" Ino asks me. I release my grip on Naruto's hand and dig out my wallet.

"Hey, I'll take a Grande Peppermint Mocha and Naruto your usual?" He nods. "And a Tall Vanilla Frapichino." I give Ino a ten and tell her to keep the change. She beams thinking I'm flirting with her, then I pull Naruto into a tongue tangling kiss. I turn to smirk at her, but she had turned around holding a towel to her nose. Hee, what a fan girl.

I lead Naruto over to a table and ask him what he wants to do when we get to the tree house.

"You, of course." I chuckled at his remark, and the hilarity of it is that when already been inside each other so to say.

"Well, I can't say I object, but I was thinking a less painful make-out session." not that I don't like the pain. What you thought I got the top all the time, well, I would if I didn't have curiosity.

Naruto pouts, "Fine, but you have to have the last of my drink so I don't have to taste that peppermint crud again." Crap, I forgot he hates peppermint.

"Sorry, I'll order something different if you want." hell, I'd change anything about me to keep this goofy blonde's love.

"Naw, just drink the last of mine and I'll enjoy it even more."

"Okay, but you have to let me have my way with you." He pouts again, and I pull my lips into a smirk. He looks out the window.

"Fine." I can tell he wanted the control this time, but if he wants me to taste that vanilla shit again for him, I've got to get something out of it.

Ino calls us to get our drinks, and tells to have a good day. Don't worry Ino; this will be a very good day.


	2. Chapter 2

How Do I Love What Is Socially Wrong?

Chapter 2:

What Is He Doing and Why Is Can't I Stay Normal For An Hour?

_**Naruto's POV:**___

I walked beside my raven lover, our fingers in twined and our lips concentrating on our coffee based drinks. I don't really listen to Sasuke rant of how Itatchi woke him this morning, but why was Itatchi up there for 30 minutes before he came down to tell me Sasuke was changing, and not come down when Sasuke had awoken.

I've always gotten chills when I'm around Itatchi, but no one really notices, I've become a master at putting up a mask. Really not even Sasuke has seen the whole, true, real me. Only pieces, I just can't trust people like I could before.

So what if I've done it with Sasuke, that doesn't mean he's seen my soul, my thoughts, me. I love Sasuke, but I just can't be sure when he is true.

BAM!! Ow that hurt.

"Ha, ha. Naruto you're such a dobe." Sasuke tease me as I get from the ground and scowl at the rock that tripped me. I got to stop walking and thinking, it can't be good for my legs or life.

"Yeah, shut up, Teme." I dust myself off. Then I see Sasuke's arms come from behind and begin wiping off my legs for me, very close to parts that have become unmentionable. He begins to caress my neck with kisses and his hands rise up to my body, and into my shirt. I let a moan accidentally escape my lips. "Sasuke, we're not even there yet."

"So, it's not like you have to taste my lips yet, but you will. Now, do I get my way with you now or when we get there?" He begins to suck on my neck and to his satisfaction I moan again. I feel his lips curl up as they move from spot to spot.

"How far is it?" my voice quivers.

"Another 10 minutes." No, I can't wait that long. I want more now.

"Here," I hand him my half way full drink. He gets the message and gulps down a third of it.

Sasuke licks his lips sexily, and I can't help but jump him.

But when I try to kiss him again, he puts up his hand to block his sweet, lushes, vanilla coated lips.

"I'm in charge." Then he removed his hand and rolled over me so I was positioned beneath him. Damn.

He kisses me intently; I can barely breathe as his tongue shoves inside my mouth. Just as I'm about to gag he retreats back to the front of my mouth. I gasp barely getting anymore air in my lungs. I feel his hands finding all the places he's felt before. Goosebumps crawl across my skin as he blows air across my ear. I let out a shiver and I feel his lips smile again, against me neck.

While I lay there pinned under Sasuke's wait, I feel him unbuttoning my shirt. He gets half way down then rips open the rest of it. He moves down from my neck to my collar bone, lightly kissing, and sucking on my skin. He moves down to my chest and I moan as he bits down on my nipple. Ow, then he eases the pain by lightly kisses and sucking again. He moved down to my pants line and licked along the edge of my skin. This causes me to moan, Sasuke knows I'm sensitive below my belly button and then some.

I lift my hands up to his head, and run them through his silky raven hair. He begins to unzip my pants, oh the pleasure of having him for me, myself and I.

_**Itachi's POV:**_

_Damn, why won't he pick up his phone?!_ Itatchi called him for the third time since the clock struck 11:00pm. Itatchi had been considering going out looking for him for an hour. Itatchi snapped his phone closed and grabbed his coat, before he knew it he was out on the streets searching for him.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

"Sasuke..." Naruto moans my name again. How I love that sweet sound of successful seduction. In my book a make out session is everything, but the sex.

I'm now kissing and nipping along his collar bone. I must leave my mark visible for all to see. They must know that my Naruto is untouchable. He is my ramen loving dobe and there's nothing anyone can change about that. I move up his jaw bone and begin to kiss his soft lips again.

I know everyone thinks I'm heartless, cold, and stubborn, and half the time I am. But Naruto was more stubborn than me, he gets what he wants, he got me to try a relationship with him. Now nearly 2 years later, I can't picture my life without this blonde dobe filling my boring days.

Who the hell is calling me at a time like this?! Wait! What time is it?!

I quickly jump off Naruto and pull my phone out of my pocket, 8:00p.m. Whew, I thought that might have been Itatchi being over protective again.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asks so cutely.

"Someone keeps calling me." I look at my caller ID, Uzumaki house, it reads. What? Naruto sees my confused expression.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but it's a call from your house..." I don't understand this.

"Well then answer it?" I don't, instead I turn off my phone completely, that will shut them up whoever they are.

"If it's not you then I don't care."

He shrugs, that's not right, normally when I say something sweet like that he goes all gushy.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I place my hand on his shoulder. He looks panicked at my question, something's definitely not right.

"It's...It's...just that...well..." he stutters. I stare at him intently and he directs his eyes to the ground.

"Naruto, you know I love you, I can handle what you have to tell me. So tell me..."

"I don't trust your brother." Huh?

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"What time did he wake up at?" What does that have to do with anything?

"Um...I don't know, like, 10:30. Why?" I still don't understand.

"I got to you house at 9:45,-"

"How can you be so sure?" Really, how does Naruto know exactly what time he got to my house anyway?

"If I can finish, I know that got to your house at 9:45 because I can't stand being there, alone, with your brother, just glaring at me the entire time. I look up at the clock on the wall out of habit. I announced I was there and asked if I could go and wake you up, but Itatchi insisted that he would wake you up, and he didn't come down the stairs until, 10:30 or so." he pause to let me contemplate what he's getting at, and I just can't figure it out...this is bugging me!!! I can usually get all this mystery shit! "I'm just wondering what the hell he had been doing for nearly an hour..."

"Um...I...I don't know." Why is this happening? I'm never wrong, I never not know things! "Can we just pretend this never happened?" I stand up and start to brush the dirt off my pants.

"Sasuke..." His voice is concerned. He stands up next to me.

"I need to get home." I turn away from him and walk away in a daze.


	3. Chapter 3

so i got it up finally and it maybe kinda short but i'm promise you it's worth it...i hope. Read & Review PLEASE!!

How Do I Love What Is Socially Wrong?

Chapter 3:

Confusion is a confusing emotion, esspecially when you're confused about the confusion you're confused about.

"Man, why won't either of them pick up?" Kyuubi said to himself and the cell phone he held in his hand. He knew his brother Naruto was gay, hell, he was still questioning his own sexuality and he was 20. He envied his brother for being able to know what he was and accept it. Every time Kyuubi thought about himself kissing another man, he got chills, but still it didn't stop him from thinking about it.

Maybe it was the fact that he never had any luck with the ladies that he might be gay. He also envied Naruto because before he fell in love with Sasuke, and yes Naruto has told him he loved him, he was bringing home girls right and left. When Kyuubi asked Naruto how he knew he was gay, Naruto said it was because he was never comfortable around girls the way they wanted him to be. He never felt the urge to go and randomly kiss one or just cuddle with one. Then he thought about doing that kind of stuff with a guy any guy and he would blush really bad.

Kyuubi phone viberated in his hand and he nearly dropped it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, have you made dinner yet?" Naruto asked on the other end of the line.

"No, but weren't you going to eat with Sasuke?"

"Yeah, but something came up...I tell you about it later." then Naruto hung up. The emotion in Naruto's voice didn't sound right. It sound sad, dissapointed, and confused.

Kyuubi flipped the phone closed and start to make some ramen for Naruto.

20 minutes later, as he set a bowl full of ramen on the table, he heard the door close.

"Hey! I made you ramen!" he called out.

"Okay, thanks." Naruto responded monotonely.

"Hey, you okay? What happened? Did ya'll have a fight?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto walked into the dining room and sat down.

"No, I told him that I think Itachi is hiding some thing or I...I don't know...It's just...DAMNIT!" Naruto shouted as he threw the hot bowl at the wall. It shattered with a crash. Kyuubi slowly approached his brother, who suddenly had rage filled tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Naruto, don't cry. It'll all work out. Now, I want you to go and take a hot shower and relax. Okay?" He said sweetly. Naruto just nodded. It wasn't the first time Naruto had broken a bowl on purpose.

Itachi's POV:

Where is he? Sasuke, you can't run away from me when I didn't even do anything! Sasuke! Please answer your phone!

My phones vibrating! Sasuke! Oh thank God!

"Hello?"

"Itachi..."

"Yes, Sasuke? Where are you?"

"Itachi, I'm scared." Sasuke says after awhile.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"No, I'm- I'm confused. Just what am I to you exactly?"

"What do you mean?" My alarms are going off. Does he know? He can't! I've been so careful.

"I'm just a brother to you right? You love me only like a brother?" He elaberates. Shit, he knows.

"Sasuke, I- I have always been grateful to have you with me, through everything." I just can't tell him. Now I know he'll leave me for sure.

"You- You do. You are...in love with me?" Sasuke may have said it like a question but it was a statement. And it is true.

"Sasuke...?" I say when I find my voice again.

"Yes?" His voice is barely audible.

"Please don't leave me." I'm almost to tears now. I haven't cried in over 7 years, and now the person I love is almost out of my life.

"I'm not going to leave you, but I'm- things won't be the same." He tells me as if I don't already know.

"Can we please talk in person?" I ask, I may not be able to hold myself together when I see him, but I have to know he will let me.

"I- no, I'm staying at Naruto's tonight." He says and hangs up. My tears are falling. I've lost him. I've lost the only person I ever loved. How he found out, I don't think I'll ever figure out. My life has no meaning without my love, the person I want to be my lover, I want him in my arms.

I wrap my arms around myself and I feel even more empty. Why is this happening to me?

Sasuke's POV:

I'm running. I nearly have no family now. Why can't things stay as perfect as they were? Why do things have to change?

I'm banging my fist on Naruto's door. The pain from my fist is shooting up my arm by the time the door opens. I'm almost to tears and my dobe isn't even the one to answer the door.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother questions.

"Where- Where's Naruto?" I gasp. I'm having a panic attack. My breath is coming short. Every part of me is shaking. The feeling inside my chest is scary. Like millions of spiders injecting their venom in me at once. I can barely move, muchless stand. Things are becoming dizzy and I can't think strait.

"Sasuke, get inside." Kyuubi comands. I stumble my way in and fall against Kyuubi.

I'm digging my head into his chest, clinging to him for dear life. My eyes are squeezed shut and I don't know if I can speak.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" He said under his breath not really adressing the question to me.

"Kyuubi, I'm sorry about the bowl-" I hear Naruto's voice. My head springs up and I see my lover with dripping hair and a towel around his shoulders.

"Naruto!" I exclaim and scrammble over to him. He catches me in his arms and holds me tight. I'm still shaking and now my tears are falling.

"Sasuke," Naruto pulls my head up to look at him. "What happened?"

"I-I...Itachi, he...I...Naruto, I'm so nervous, and confused and-and I don't know what to do?!" I find my voice again, but I don't know what to say. I know my nails are digging into Naruto's skin, but I don't care. I need to feel him. I need to feel something other than this.

Naruto takes us over to the couch and sets me on his lap. I'm still digging my face in his chest, trying to make me face stop shaking. Naruto pulls my face up again, and looks strait into my eyes.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down." He tells me in his sweetest voice. He pushes some hair out of my face and rubs my cheek gently.

I start trying to control my breathing first. Kyuubi comes in and places a cup of tea in front of me and I take it greatfully. My hands are still shaking just like everything else. I can't lift the cup without spilling it.

Naruto takes it from me and helps me drink just a sip of it.

"Sasuke, please tell me what happened?" Naruto pleads.

"You-You were right." I say simpley.

"I- what?" He doesn't understand. I don't know if I can find the words to tell him.

"Itachi, he-he...oh, God, this can't be happening." Kyuubi is sitting on the other couch just watching my little break down.

"Sasuke, I don't understand."

"He loves me! More than any brother ever should!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "And I don't know what to do." I whimper into him. Naruto is running his fingers through my hair.

"Shhh, it'll be okay. Stay here tonight and we'll figure everything out in the morning." Naruto reassures me. My breath is becoming even and I can hold the cup on my own. "Sasuke, I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry." Naruto whispers in my ear. I just nod into his chest.

I can't believe this is happening. No, I just have to stop thinking about it or this feeling of complete helplessness and paranoia. I just... God, I can't! I can't stop thinking. How can Itachi even think of me that way? What could have caused him to do this kind of thing... to feel like this?

Itachi's POV:

I don't know how I can live knowing that Sasuke now hates me. He...he just hung up. No goodbyes or I'll see you later. He obviously never wants to see me again. How can I live with myself? I'm in love with my brother for God's sake! I don't think I go on.

"Sasuke, why are you leaving me?" I cry into the dusty air around me.

I have the pills in one hand and the knife in the other. Both should be enough to kill me right?


	4. Chapter 4

How Do I Love What Is Socially Wrong?

Chapter 4

Naruto's POV:

I've never seen Sasuke so broken up. He had a fucking panic attack in my arms. No matter how tight I held him he was still trembling. He kept crying no matter how many times I tried to whip his tears. He fell asleep in my arms after he calmed down. His perfect pale face is all splotchy and red from his crying. He sighs in his sleep occanionally.

All I can do is pet his hair and tell him that it will be okay. I feel so unhelpful.

"I didn't think you would react like this..." I whisper to his unconience body running my fingers through his hair.

"What are you going to do?" Kyuubi asks me. He just been sitting here watching the whole ordeal.

"I don't know. I hate to say it, but it's up to Sasuke what happens next." He sighs again and he hand curls into a tight fist.

"Come lets take him up to your room so you both can get some sleep." Kyuubi picks Sasuke up gentley and carries him down the hall. Poor Sasuke, he's so out of it that he won't even wake up when some else touches him. Which, believe me, is a big thing.

"Just lay him on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Sighing, I run my hand through my hair and fall into my chair. Tomorrow is supposed to be a great day. I don't think Sasuke will remember but it's our 2 year anivesirary tomorrow.

**_Kyuubi's POV:_**

Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that the great Uchiha's or at least what's left of them, would colapse. It's so fasanating, the fall. My brother hinted at one little thing and it just came crumbling down. I've never met Itachi but he sounds like a creep to me. I mean he fell in love with his brother, how insane is that? I wish I could help Naruto through this...this rough patch in his life, but damn it I just don't know what to do. I've never even seen something like this. It's like all I can do is watch my baby brother crumble with his love. I'm so useless sometimes. I can't even offer a dab of advice. I'm the worst brother ever.

"Kyuubi?"

"Yes, Naruto?" He asked me to watch over them while he fell asleep.

"Thank you, for everything tonight. Love you." He said and then he fell asleep.

"Love you too kid." I think I'll sleep right here tonight.

**_Itachi's POV:_**

My life is spiraling. I don't know how Sasuke found out, but how can he just leave me here? No, Itachi, breathe. He didn't leave you, he's just...just with Naruto.

The knife in my hand is looking very friendly right now. God, I don't want to die because then my questions won't be answered. I'll wait until tomorrow, I'll talk to Sasuke, then I'll kill myself.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in foreva, and all i gave you guys was a really short chapter, but it's good right?? please reveiw! they are what makes me live!!! and what make me wanna continue this emotional train wreck.

~sasuke's-emo-lover


End file.
